Solid Steel
by NekoErza
Summary: Levi and some of the other Fairy Tail mages get captured by the dark guild Phantom Lord. As a punishment, Levi is stripped down in front of the whole guild. But one Phantom mage, Gajeel, seems to have taken interess in her for some reason.
1. Phantom

I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries, but please do read.

Another Gajeel x Levi story! I really love the pairing, so I enjoy writing about them. Their relationship can be pretty complicated so it can lead to very interesting situations!

I actually should stop writing new stories. I haven't finished a signle one of my stories. Maybe I should wait and finish some of them first before I write another one... Oh well.

I don't think this one is going to be very long, but I say that about every one of my stories and somehow they never really are. So I can't really tell how long it will be. I'll see how mush inspiration I have.

I hope you like it! Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Phantom

"That mission went really smooth!" Droy said excited.

"Easy money indeed!" Jet said equally excited.

"I'm really glad we can return to the guild this soon." Levi added. The three team members walked over to the train station. They bought the tickets and sat down to wait for their train.

"Hey, aren't that Gray, Cana and Loke over there?" Jet asked as he pointed to the other side of the station building.

"Yes, I guess they are! Gray! Cana! Loke! Over here!" Levi yelled excited as she waved at them. The spirit, the ice and card mage looked up.

"Oh, hey Levi, Jet, Droy!" Cana yelled back as she walked over.

"What are you doing here? Also on a mission?" The little bluenette asked.

"Yeah, we've just finished up. I guess you too?" The ice mage smiled.

"Yes, we've just bought tickets for the train." Jet explained as he waved the tickets.

"Yeah, Loke and I did too." Gray said as he sat down next to Jet.

"What about you, Cana?"

"I'll be staying here a while longer. I promised to meet Gildarts here, he wants to spend some 'father-daughter time'. I can't believe that shady old man." Cana chuckled.

About half an hour later the train arrived. Team Shadow Gear, Gray and Loke waved Cana goodbye. They boarded the train and searched for a calm compartment.

"Man, this is the last time I take on a mission this far from the guild." Gray sighed as he thought about the 17-hour train ride that was ahead of them.

"Yeah, it's a pain indeed. But why did you take the mission in the first place if you don't like to travel this far?" Droy asked. Loke and Gray looked at each other.

"Erza was on a rampage." The mages said simultaneously.

"Cana was just telling us about how she was looking for someone to go on the mission with her as Erza got angry, so we decided to flee. And the mission was the perfect excuse." Loke explained.

"Smart decision." Levi chuckled.

The mages sat back and relaxed. A few hours passed and after a while, Apart from the Fairy Tail mages, there were only a few people left in their part of the train. It was very calm and most of them had dozed off.

Levi was the only one of the mages that was still awake. She was quietly reading a book when the train suddenly stopped. They were rudely awakaned and everybody had trouble to keep from falling on the ground. Levi let go of the book to hold herself in her seat and it fell down with a loud smack.

"Why did the train stop? There isn't a station anywhere near here." Jet asked confused.

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded. People started screaming and covered their head with their arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray asked as he jumped up. He ran over to where the explosion had come from. The other mages followed him quickly.

"Are you crazy, why are you going to the explosion?" a man yelled at them before he ran the other way.

They ignored the comment and kept going. Another horrified man ran their way.

"Turn around! Phantom Lord is attacking the train!" The man yelled.

"Phantom Lord?" Loke asked surprised.

"We've got to stop them!" Droy said. They increased their pace and soon encountered the first Phantom Lord mages. They easily defeated them and the people that were hiding from the dark mages were able to flee the train.

"We've got to make sure everybody gets of the train safely." Levi said determined;

They finally reached the part where the explosion had been. People were screaming and trying to get away from the Phantom Lord mages.

A wild fight broke loose between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. The fight lasted a long time, but it seemed like Fairy Tail was winning.

"Damn it, why aren't Gajeel and the element 4 with us?" A phantom mage asked.

"They weren't back from their mission yet." Another one answered. "Get Tenki, we need his help."

The other mage nodded and ran off to search for the person. In the meantime the fight kept going.

"Hold on a bit longer, there aren't many left!" Loke encouraged his friends as he used his Regulus beam on some enemies. Loke wanted to use another attack, but for some reason nothing happened. "What the hell?" He tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Loke, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"My magic won't work!" Loke said stunned.

"Neither does mine!" Jet and Droy yelled together.

"What the hell's going on?" the ice mage said confused. He saw that a few enemies wanted to attack Loke who was defenseless without his magic, so Gray turned towards those enemies.

"Ice make: cage!" Gray slammed his fist against his palm. Nothing happened. "What the… Ice make: cage!" Still nothing happened.

"Don't even bother, Fairies." One of the enemies said. "This is Terkin's magic: Block. He just blocked all of your magic."

Due to this news, all the Phantom mages got their energy back and started attacking again. Without their magic, Jet, Droy, Levi, Gray and Loke were soon overpowered by the other mages.

They were taken captive and were brought to the Phantom Guild. They got a special chain around their wrist that deprived them from their magic.

.

"What's happening?" Gajeel asked the blue haired water mage. The whole Phantom guild had assembled on the guild's square.

"Apparently the squad that was sent to rob the train captivated some Fairy Tail mages yesterday." Juvia answered.

"Fairy Tail? That's interesting." The dragon slayer said. He pushed some mages to the side to get closer to where the commotion was coming from. In the center of the square he could see five Fairy Tail mages: two guys with orange spikey hair, a guy with a black tuft of hair standing up, a guy with spikey black hair. behind them stood a small girl with blue hair, but Gajeel couldn't see her clearly.

"Master Jose is about to speak." The water mage said. On the center of the square their prisoners were standing, the whole guild surrounding them. Before them stood the phantom master.

"So you are the filthy bugs that made the train-mission fail. You will pay for that." Master Jose said.

"Let us go!" Jet said angrily.

"Let you go? Oh no, you bugs are our prisoners. And we'll teach you a lesson." The master sent a beam of magic towards Jet. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Droy quickly helped him up.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you filthy fairies." The master said pissed. He turned towards the phantom guild members. "Now what should we do to them?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

The whole square got engulfed in shouting of what they should do to their prisoners.

"I've got an idea." Jose said with an evil smile. "Strip the girl. Let's give the guild a little show."

Loud cheering emitted from most of the male phantom mages. Gajeel didn't participate in the 'fun'. He could hear a soft gasp beside him. He looked to his side and saw Juvia with a disgusted look on her face. She covered her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Gajeel.

"They're not really going to do that, are they? That poor girl." She whispered to Gajeel, making sure the other members didn't hear.

"Come on, strip her!" Jose encouraged. The four male Fairy Tail mages jumped up and took a protecting stance before the girl.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Gray shouted furious.

"Haha, look at how the fairies protect their hooker. You really have them wrapped around your finger, don't you sweety?" Jose laughed evilly.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to our Nakama that way!" Loke shouted. The spirit got the same treatment as Jet and was hit with a magic beam. He fell to his knees.

"Loke!" Levi said worried as she grabbed the spirit's shoulders. Tears started forming in her eyes. Her friend got hurt because he tried protecting her. She didn't want her friends to suffer because of them. "Don't do this! Don't hurt my friends!" She yelled at Jose.

Even though the girl was clearly on the brim of crying, Gajeel was surprised the little bluenette's voice was still this steady. He could also see the furiousness, which didn't seem to fit small girl. Gajeel couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration towards her.

"You've got nerve, little slut." Jose said. He turned towards some phantom members. "Teach her a lesson. Strip her."

Before the other Fairy Tail members could do something, they were pinned to the ground by magic. The phantom members attacked Levi. The loud cheering started again as Levi tried to fight off her attackers. The small girl was easily overpowered though and they ripped her clothes off. Leaving her stark naked for everyone to see.

"This is horrible." Juvia gasped. She turned to Gajeel. "Gajeel-kun, do something about this."

"What can I do, it's the master's order." He said cold even though he didn't really approve this kind of humiliation.

"Juvia thought that Gajeel-kun at least had some dignity. Apparently Juvia was wrong." The water mage turned her head to look at the poor girl again. She saw the little bluenette was trying to cover herself. Tears flowed down her face and Juvia could feel the pain and humiliation in them. "Does Gajeel-kun know what's going to happen to her?" Juvia said angry.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned his gaze to the water mage. He could see the anger and worry edged in the normally emotionless face.

"You know what some men in this guild are capable of! And after this they got the chance to check out the meat. She's obviously good-looking, so it won't be long until one of them tries to… take her." With the last words the water mage had to swallow away her disgust. "Think about that, Gajeel-kun. Juvia knows you're not that heartless. The master respects you, so please try."

The water mage walked away. Gajeel thought about what she had said. The dragon slayer didn't really like that much people and Juvia was the only one he considered a friend. He looked over to the crying girl. '_She's really cute indeed. Juvia was right, she won't last long.' _Gajeel sighed. Now he had to think of a plan to keep the girl away from the men of the guild.

.

_~Meanwhile in the center of the square~_

"Levi!" Gray yelled worried as he was pinned down on the ground. He saw how some men ripped her clothes of her body and threw them away. She was left like that for everybody to see. Gray averted his eyes.

Levi couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She felt like dying the very instant as she heard all the cheering and filthy comments the crowd was shouting. She could feel all the eyes burning on her bare skin and she had never felt so humiliated in her life.

It felt like she stood there like that for hours. She wanted to crouch down and cover her body but somehow her body didn't seem to move. The mage that was keeping her friends to the ground was probably also controlling her body.

After what seemed like forever, the Phantom master finally stood up again. "I think we had enough fun. Bring the prisoners to their cell."

A displeased booing went to the crowd. The master just waved his hands slowly. "Come on, we can't keep doing this all day. There's work to do."

With reluctance the crowd broke up. The mage who had kept the Fairy Tail members in his control released the magic. Gray quickly got up and walked towards Levi who had fallen to the ground. Her body jolted as she tried to hold back the crying. The ice mage took off his shirt and draped it around her shoulders.

"Shhh- shh, Levi. It's gonna be okay." He hushed, trying to sooth her. The little script mage carefully put her arms in the shirt and pulled it close to her. Gray helped her up and protectively draped his arm around her. "I swear I'll make them pay for this." He whispered more to himself than to Levi.

The small mage was still fighting the tears, but they kept on flowing down her face. She pulled Gray's shirt even closer to her body. She was happy it was this big, as it almost reached her knees.

The Fairy Tail mages were let towards a building, into the basement. The cells were in the lowest part of the guild. Levi shivered as they started walking down the stairs. Suddenly a sound sounded at the top.

"Hey, fairy girl. You can stay here." A voice sounded.

.

Gajeel made his way through the crowd. He had thought of a plan to get the girl away from the men, even though it wasn't really the best if he had to admit.

"Master." He walked over to Jose. From the corner of his eye he could see the Fairy Tail mages jump up. The one with dark spikey hair ran towards the bluenette.

"Did you enjoy the show, Gajeel?" The master asked with a sadistic smile.

"Uh, yeah." He lied. "I've got a favor to ask."

"Tell me."

"Let me have the Fairy woman."

The master looked up in surprise. "You enjoyed it that much?"

"Can I?" Gajeel said impatient.

The master looked over at the blue haired mage. "She's good-looking. As I remember correctly she's completely your type too: short, small tits, curvy hips."

Gajeel slightly pulled up his eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't noticed it till now actually. He let his eyes go over the girl that was now let into the building. "Yeah, she is."

"The other men will be very disappointed. I've heard quite a lot of their ideas what they wanted to do to her."

Gajeel could imagine what the ideas were. He suddenly understood Juvia's disgust. "I don't care about them. I want her."

"Quite stubborn, aren't we Gajeel? But okay, I guess my best mage can have a little present. You can keep her." The master finally said.

"Thank you, master." Gajeel said. _'Juvia fucking owns me big time.' _The dragon slayer thought. He and the master went into the same building where the prisoners were brought. They were just being led down the stairs to the cells.

"Hey, fairy girl. You can stay here." Jose yelled from the top of the stairs. "Come and meet your new master."

* * *

_End of chapter 1. How did you like it? Let me know! _

_Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. _


	2. Rain Woman

Finally, I had some time to write again. I can't believe how busy I've been. It's really the worst, the last few weeks I came up with some ideas for stories and chapters, but I just didn't have the time to write them! And now I can't remember half of them of course...

BUT I managed to finish this chapter. I hope you like it.

Credits to the owner of the image I used as the cover by the way. I don't know who made it, but I really liked it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Rain Woman**

By Neko Erza

"Come and meet your new master."

"N-No! I don't want to go!" Levi said scared as she heard it. She grabbed Gray's arm, hoping they would not take her away from her friends.

"If the master tells you to come, you better start walking, bitch!" The phantom mage snarled. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up the stairs. The girl let go of Gray's arm, but Loke pulled her back as the ice mage punched the phantom member in the face. Of course the other guards came to action and soon had the powerless mages under control again. The one that got punched in the face dragged Levi up the stairs by pulling her hair again. The little bluenette whimpered from the pain.

"Now, now, if you'd just listened, this wouldn't be necessary." Master Jose said. "Well, this will be your new master from now on. I suggest you do everything he says; he can have quite a bad temper."

Levi saw the master nod towards the person who was standing beside him. It was a tall man with long spikey black hair. He wore a sleeveless ragged tunic, loose light pants and heavy boots. His whole body was covered in piercings. He had a sullen look on his face and he didn't look like someone you should mess with. The man just radiated 'danger'.

"I want to stay with my friends…" The small girl whispered. She absolutely didn't want to go with the pierced man.

The master smacked her in the face, which made her fall. When she hit the ground, the shirt she was wearing jumped up a bit, now barely only covering her butt. Gajeel couldn't help but take a quick glance. _'Damn, that girl really is hot.' _

The sharp pain from the punch went through Levi's cheek and she could taste blood from her cracked lip. She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand and then looked up. The pierced man still had the same expression on his face and the master now had a sadistic smile, which really pissed her off.

Suddenly the girl jumped up and punched Jose in the face. Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes. '_Did that shrimp just hit the master?'_ He thought surprised. Levi turned around and saw the surprised look on the man's face. In return, Gajeel saw the tears and anger on the little girl's face. She quickly turned back and ran to the Fairy Tail men.

"I don't care what you say! I'm not leaving my nakama!" She said determined.

Gajeel saw the furious look on Master Jose face, so he quickly walked over to the girl and picked her up. "You're going with me. I'll take care of the punishment, master." He said._ 'If she's killed now, Juvia will kill ME.'_

"I would kill the little bitch, but she's yours now." Jose angrily turned around and walked away. "Lock those other fairies up!"

"Let me go!" Levi shouted. Gajeel swung her over his shoulder and left this part of the building. The girl kicked and screamed, but nothing seemed to help: the man didn't let go. They kept going like that for a while, walking all the way through the guild building.

"You really think that's going to work, shrimp?" Gajeel chuckled at the puny attempts to escape. He barely even felt the tiny fists hit his back. Levi stopped for a second, realizing this was the first time the man had spoken to her directly.

"I'm not someone that gives up this easily…" The girl said, but still she ceased her kicking and screaming, having to admit it really wouldn't make a difference. And now that she thought about it, in this position Gray's shirt barely reached half of her thigh. The kicking would only make it reveal more and since she wasn't wearing anything underneath it... She shudder and remembered the embarrassment she had felt before and tears stung behind her eyes again.

'_I suggest you do everything he says; he can have quite a bad temper.'_ The Phantom master's words echoed through her head, which made her think._ 'Maybe it's better if I keep nice and quiet, maybe then he won't hurt me…' _

"Finally quiet…" Gajeel mumbled when he noticed that the girl wasn't going to start her kicking and screaming again. They left the main guild building and walked into a smaller one. He turned right into a small hallway, and walked all the way to the end where he kicked a door open.

He threw the girl off of his shoulder onto a large couch. He turned around and locked the door. Without even looking at her, the man walked over to another room. Levi was just left by herself in the living room. She looked around the room and saw pieces of metal lying all over the place and on some places there were holes in the wall, like somebody had hit it with a hammer. Other than that, it was surprisingly clean.

Rumbling sound came from the other room, which seemed to be the kitchen, the man had disappeared to. Levi decided to take her chance and jumped from the couch and quietly ran to the door. She hoped the noise from the kitchen would mask the rumbling from the door. She pulled the locks and tried to open the heavy door, but none of them unlocked. The little bluenette was so busy trying to open it, she didn't notice that the noise from the kitchen had stopped.

"That's not going to work, you know." The deep voice from Gajeel sounded.

Levi quickly turned around and saw the man standing in the door to the kitchen. He had a mean, smug smirk on his face and stared at the girl.

"I… I don't want to be here. Let me go. Let my friends go." The girl begged.

"Not going to happen." Was the only answer she got. The man kept starting at her, giving her an uncomfortable feeling. His eyes traveled over her body, to her exposed legs. Fear embraced Levi's heart for a second and she quickly pulled down the shirt a little.

Gajeel averted his gaze and walked over to another door. "Damn Juvia…" He mumbled.

'_What is he planning to do with me?'_ Levi thought anxious. She had heard the 'ideas' of the men of the guild when she was stripped, which only feared her to her surprise the man came back with a pair of pants, which he threw towards her.

"Put that on, that's all I got. It will be way too big, but it's still better than… how you are now." He turned around and went to the kitchen again. "The shirts I got are probably even bigger than the one you're wearing, so just keep that one."

Levi's eyes went big with surprise, but she quickly put on the pants. The small girl could probably fit in only one pipe and they were way too long, but she was happy that she could cover up.

'_Should I… thank him?'_ Levi wondered, but decided to keep quiet. It seemed her best to say as less as possible.

She peeked at the heavy iron lock on the door again and decided to try opening it one last time. She quietly tugged it, but it didn't nudge one bit.

"I told you it won't work." The heavy, grumpy voice sounded again. "Now keep calm, shrimp. Or else…"

Levi didn't know what to do; she was lost in this unknown room and didn't know what to think about the strange man who she was told to consider 'her master'." She just stood there. A weird sound emerged from the kitchen again, like some patting against a piece of metal. The little bluenette was curious what it was, but she was too scared to go look, so she just stayed where she was.

"You gonna stand there all day?"

Levi jumped when she heard the man's deep voice again, she didn't notice he had come back into the room. To her surprise, the man was nibbling on a scrap of metal, which made the sound she couldn't place before.

The solid script mage's curiosity overcame her fear for a moment. "Are you eating metal?" She asked surprised. Gajeel just glared at her, so she backed down immediately.

"Problem with that, shrimp?" He asked after a while. The girl had seemed genuinely interested.

"N-No… I… well it's not something you see every day…" She whispered.

"It's part of my magic." Gajeel grumbled.

"Wait… you're Kurogane Gajeel." It suddenly hit Levi. She had heard about the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord. And since Natsu could eat flames and stuff, it would be normal that this man would eat metal and iron. Not only did she hear his name, but also the stories about him. He was well known as a violent, destructive mage that didn't scare away for some bloodshed. Unwittingly, Levi took a step back.

An evil smirk appeared on the man's face. "Seems like you heard about me."

"I- I did…"

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door, which made the little bluenette jump in surprise. "Gajeel-kun?" A woman's voice sounded.

'_-Kun? That man absolutely doesn't fit the addition of –kun.'_ Levi thought.

"Come on in, Juvia." Gajeel said and waved his hand, the lock on the door immediately fell open.

Levi carefully stepped back from the door, wondering who'd come in. She hid herself a bit behind a closet. A woman with curled blue hair came into the room. As soon as she was in, the door and lock closed again.

"Did Gajeel think of a plan?" The woman, apparently named Juvia, asked.

"Look for yourself." Gajeel said as he nodded towards Levi. Juvia turned around and saw the girl at the other end of the room. She had a determined look, yet Juvia could see the fear hidden in her eyes. She approached the girl carefully.

"Juvia will not hurt you." She said with a gentle smile and she could see the little bluenette's body relax a bit. "Juvia doesn't want you to be scared of her."

A bit unsure, but enough convinced, Levi came from behind the closet. The woman didn't seem like she wanted to hurt her and she looked friendly. Juvia offered her hand and gave Levi another smile. The small bluenette happily accepted the friendly gesture and grabbed the hand.

"Let's sit down." Juvia said as she pulled Levi towards the couch. Levi was sure to sit down on the other side of the couch than the dragon slayer. Juvia noticed a cut on Levi's cheek and saw that it was starting to bruise. "Gajeel! Did you hit her?" Juvia asked indignant.

"What? No I didn't, the master did." Gajeel grumbled as he grabbed another piece of metal to chew on.

"Poor thing. Juvia will take care of that." The water mage quickly grabbed something to take care of the scratch and put a bandaid on it.

"Thank you." Levi said honestly. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she already felt a bit comfortable with the other blue haired woman. The rain woman gave a gentle smile than turned to the dragon slayer.

"Take good care of her, don't let anything happen, Gajeel-kun."

"What? You're taking her with you, Juvia."

"Juvia can't take her with her. Master Jose will find it suspicious you asked him to have her and then let her live with Juvia. And by the way, Juvia has to go on a mission."

"I don't care! Take that shrimp with you! I did this for you, you know! For my part she was thrown into jail with the rest of them. I don't want her here!" Gajeel shouted.

"Please, Gajeel-kun." She quickly glanced over to Levi and leaned over to Gajeel's ear and whispered. "You know what the men will do to her. Juvia doesn't thrust them at all. And what if the master finds out that we protected a member of another guild, Fairy Tail of all!" The rain woman stared into the dragon slayer's eyes and whispered again. "She will get hurt and the poor girl's spirit will be broken."

Gajeel thought about it for a second. He glanced over to the girl, who stubbornly stared back. She must also know what might happen to her when he doesn't let her stay at his place. And the dragon slayer admitted the girl had guts. Even after being publically humiliated, she dared to stand up for her friends and even slapped the master. The master! He kind of admired that strong will and if he had to be honest, the girl wasn't bad to look at.

The iron mage gave a deep, annoyed sigh. "Fine, she can stay here, but what if I go on a mission?"

The water mage clapped happily. "When Juvia is here, she will take care of her. And if we're both away I'll ask Totomaru-kun to check on her."

"Totomaru?" Gajeel asked doubtfully.

"He's also an element 4, he's my partner. I thrust him, Totomaru won't do anything to her."

"Looks like you've got it all figured out. Fine, she can stay... for now. Now get out of my room." He waved his hand and the door unlocked again.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun! Don't try to worry too much, Fairy girl. And next time Juvia drops by, she'll bring some better clothes for you." She said as she looked at the way too big shirt and even bigger pants the girl was wearing. Then the water mage disappeared and the door locked again.

"Damn that woman." Gajeel said annoyed and punched the wall. Dust and gravel fell on the ground. Levi jumped in surprise and let out a small gasp. Now she knew where all the holes in the wall came from.

Gajeel turned and looked at the small girl. The fairy and the dragon slayer just stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Stupid Juvia, making me watch that damn shrimp." He mumbled as he walked over to the kitchen once again.

"M- My name is Levi." The small mage said.

"Shrimp will do."

Levi wanted to go against it, but decided to keep quiet._ 'Don't anger him. Just because he promised the blue haired woman, it doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt you after all. You shouldn't forget the stories that you heard about him.'_ A little voice recalled inside her head.

Gajeel came back and walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon. Don't try anything stupid." The man walked outside and the door locked itself again. '_Weird girl.'_ He thought. _'One moment she's full of confidence and the other she's fearful.'_

Levi let out a deep sigh and she was finally able to relax a bit now she was alone. She decided to take her time to look around, so she walked over to the kitchen. Even though it wasn't very big, this room had even more scraps of metal lying around. A few dirty dishes were left by the sink. '_So he does eat something else than metal._' Levi thought, since she was starting to doubt that by seeing all the metal. The rest of the house consisted of a small bathroom, a bedroom and another room that was packed with stuff. Unlike the other rooms, this one was full of dust. Within it she found a bookcase and she instantly felt a little better. She didn't know what she should do in this unknown house, so she decided to pick a book, sat down on the ground and started reading. It would get her mind off of things for a moment. She didn't even hear the door open and close again a while later.

"Shrimp?" A deep grumble sounded from the other room. Levi startled when she was pulled back to reality. "Where are you?" It sounded annoyed.

'_What should I do?'_ Levi panicked a bit. '_I probably shouldn't even be here in this room.' _Nonetheless she answered. "H-Here."

A few seconds later the gigantic posture of the dragon slayer appeared in the doorway. He still had the same annoyed look as he had had all day.

"What are you doing?" He asked to Levi's surprise. She thought he would get mad.

"I- I didn't know what I should do and… then I found these books so I…" The girl explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine by me. Just don't break anything." He said calm. He turned around and she heard him sit down on the couch.

'_That was surprisingly… friendly. Maybe he isn't as bad as the stories.'_ Levi only noticed now that a few hours had already passed since Gajeel had left. She had been completely lost in the book, but now she thought about where Gray, Loke, Jet and Droy could be. She carefully toddled after the iron mage, wondering if he would know what happened to them. She saw the man sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?" The girl asked. Gajeel cracked an eye open as he heard the question.

"Depends." He grumbled as he sat up.

"What happened to my friends?"

Gajeel looked at the girl. The determination had returned to her face, yet he could also see worry in her eyes. He sighed.

"They took them to the cells, you saw that, didn't you?" He said annoyed.

"Yes, but I mean… what will happen to them?" Levi asked, staring at the tall man in front of her.

"I heard they put on quite some resistance, so they have put a special device on them that deprives them from their magical power. Then they were probably taken to their cells and… Well, I don't know. They will probably be just locked up like that without any food for a few days as a punishment."

The bluenette's eyes went big with horror. "No food? But… without their magical power they will get weaker, so do will need that food even more. They might die!" She shouted angry. The dragon slayer just shrugged, which made the girl only more angry. "What kind of guild is this?! Do human lives mean so little to you? Depriving people of their magic? Keeping them hostage? This whole guild is just horrible! YOU are horrible and a monster!"

Before she knew it she was pushed against the wall and two strong arms caged her in. The dragon slayer's face was only a bit away from hers.

"I'm a monster, you say?" Gajeel hissed between his teeth. "I risk to lose my position in this guild just to save your sorry ass and you call me a monster? I didn't have to take you in, you know? I did so because Juvia convinced me to keep you from being brutally raped by the guild members." The man shouted. Levi looked at him with big shocked eyes but kept quiet.

"What holds me back from just throwing you in some rotten cell along with your friends. And why shouldn't I have my fun with you first? You're completely my type, you know." He said as he roughly grabbed one of her breasts.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "P-Please, don't…"

Gajeel stared into her fearful eyes. He let go of her body and took a step back. "I won't." He grumbled. "Since I'm not a monster."

"I- I'm sorry…" Levi whispered as she quickly rubbed a tear away that had escaped.

"I really appreciate determination and courage. And I know you have that, shrimp, I've seen it a few times today already. But I don't like to be insulted."

"I- I…" The girl stuttered, not knowing how to react.

"Treat me with respect and I'll do the same."

Levi quickly nodded. "I- I'm sorry… I was wrong."

"It's fine." He went into the bedroom and came back with a blanket. "You can sleep on the couch. If you're hungry, grab anything you like from the kitchen. I'm going to bed."

And with that the startled girl was left alone. '_Why didn't he do anything to me?'_ It crossed the girl's mind. The little mage quietly sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her.

* * *

_End of chapter 2! Did you like it? _

_I made Juvia really friendly and sweet in this story, 'cause I can actually see her sticking up for someone like that. _

_Keep updated for the next chapter. I'm also planning to write a alternative storyline for this one, but I still have to start that. Would you like that?_


	3. Sunny Side Up

**Chapter 3**

**Sunny side up**

by Neko Erza

Levi lay curled up on the couch, hidden within the blanket that was tightly wrapped around her. She never thought she would be able to fall asleep in this strange place, but the events from the day really worn her out so within minutes she slipped away in a dreamless sleep.

In the morning she could hear a slight mumbling which was slowly waking her up. She blinked her eyes against the blurriness of her vision. When she saw clearly she stared into two dark red eyes and let out a shrill scream. Anxiously she sat up and crawled back, hitting her head against the wall behind her.

"Oi shrimp, calm down, will ya?" Gajeel said as he stood up.

Levi looked around a bit disorientated and remembered where she was. Now that she thought about it the mumbling that woke her up was Gajeel saying her name. Well, the name he calls her: 'shrimp'.

"You're a deep sleeper. Now get up."

Levi rubbed the back of her head annoyed and pulled the blanket off of her. She stood up and pulled her clothes (or rather Gajeel's and Gray's clothes) back the right way. She quietly went after the dragon slayer into the kitchen, almost tripping over the way too long pants. Gajeel sat at the table, rumbling through a small pile of metal.

"Can you cook?" He asked without looking up.

"I… I'm not that good, but I can make basic stuff." The little bluenette said.

"Good, then you can make me some breakfast."

Levi stared at him for some seconds, but he didn't look up or say anything else. "O-Okay then." She hesitantly walked over to the fridge and pulled it open.

"There should be enough food, Juvia just went shopping."

"Any… preferences?" Levi asked, not quite understanding this 'peaceful' atmosphere. She could hardly believe she was actually a prisoner. An image of Jet, Droy, Loke and Gray locked up in a dirty cell without food flashed before her eyes. She shook her head to get it away, she didn't want to think about it. Yet a cold shiver went down her spine.

"I don't care, I eat everything. Just make something that you like."

"I… can eat too?" Levi asked, feeling guilty that she was getting food and her friends weren't.

Gajeel looked up. "Of course, unless you want to starve."

"Thank you…"

"It's not like a shortie like you will eat that much. Now hurry up, I'm hungry." He stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower at the meantime."

Levi nodded and took another look at the stuff in the fridge. She grabbed some eggs and searched through the cupboards for a frying pan. She cracked the eggs to make sunny side ups. She smiled bitterly at the name of the dish, since it sounded way too positive for the horrible situation she and her friends got caught up in. But for the moment most of all the situation her friends were in. She cracked another egg, but the yolk broke and ran all over the frying pan. She watched the slimy fluid run free all over the other eggs. It somehow gave her a desperate feeling and she grabbed a fork and stabbed the other eggs, letting the yellow pour out. The little bluenette watched the havoc she made. She sighed and calmed herself down. Messing up the food wasn't going to make it any better. She looked back at the eggs: Sunny sides up wasn't really an option anymore, so she decided to make scrambled eggs. It fit the situation better anyway.

She explored the kitchen a bit and found some bread to make toast. Now she only had to look for some plates. She pulled open the cupboards and finally found them. On the top shelf.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" she muttered to herself. She couldn't reach them. She looked at the chairs around the table and tried to pull one over, but even with all her strength, she could barely move the heavy iron chairs. "This isn't going to work." She puffed.

She went back over to the cupboard and decided to climb on the counter, that way she would be able to reach it. When she was pulling herself up a deep snicker sounded behind her and she quickly looked around. Gajeel had returned, his hair still dripping wet from the shower. He wasn't wearing any shirt and Levi could see all the scars and wounds on his body. She quickly looked away.

"I didn't know cooking involved acrobatics." Gajeel smirked.

"I can't reach the plates." Levi said, pointing at the shelf.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, yet there was a tinge of a smile on his face. He walked over and slid Levi aside on the counter. Even though he moved her, he still hung over her a bit. Levi's face was a mere few centimeters away from his chest and she could smell the soap on his skin. A small blush crept up her face and she glanced away. The dragon slayer easily reached the plates and put them down.

"Now come over and eat. I still have stuff to do."

Levi put the food on the plates and quickly brought them over to the table. The meal went by silently, both of them didn't say a word. Levi sometimes glanced over to the tall man, who didn't even seem to notice (or care) that she was there.

'_What's his deal? Is this really the Kurogane Gajeel I heard about? He's totally not like I imagined.' _It crossed her mind when she thought about how he had treated her till now. But she did also remember the scary side of him; how he had pushed her to the wall and grabbed her. Her breast really hurt from that.

"Oi, shrimp." Gajeel said when he was done. Levi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The master will probably come take a look today or tomorrow. He'll suspect you to have been punished and stuff, so act a bit like it, okay? Make it as believable as possible, so he doesn't see through it."

"Ah… yes." Levi nodded. Her fingers ran over the band aid on her cheek. Now that she thought about it, it probably was all bruised and swollen. Her fingers hooked behind the side of the band aid and ripped it off. "Ow… being punished probably doesn't involve being fixed up with band aids."

"Good girl." Gajeel patted her on the head.

"I'm not a dog." Levi said a bit pissed.

Not expecting such a vitriolic answer, Gajeel stared at her surprised for a few seconds then he burst out laughing. "You really are something special, shrimp."

He slapped her on the back in a friendly gesture. Though, it almost made Levi hit her head on the table.

"Well I got to go. I'll be back in a few hours, behave yourself." The dragon slayer went and grabbed a shirt to put on then came back. "Oh I thought about what I should do with you."

Levi looked up at the man, not sure what to expect. "Yes?"

"Since you'll be here all day, you can make yourself useful and clean up and stuff."

"Like a maid?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

With that the man left. Levi could hear the heavy door close and the locks rattled. Levi looked around the kitchen that suddenly seemed so awfully big now she was alone. A ragged sigh escaped her mouth as she stood up.

She looked outside and saw the clear blue sky. "Don't mock me." Levi whispered against it. She picked up the plates and brought them to the sink. Then something flashed through her mind. _'The window.'_

The girl quickly hurried over to it and pulled the handle to open. For a second she thought she would be able to escape through it, but then another lock blocked it. She casted a spell, but even her magic couldn't open the dragon slayer's lock. Disappointed she leaned her forehead against the cold glass.

'_Even if it were open… it's several stories high. You got your hopes up for nothing, Levi. And where would you run anyway?' _A pessimistic voice whispered in her ear. She looked down and saw Gajeel outside, marching over the square to the main building. She saw some other Phantom members hurriedly walk the other way.

'_So even here they are scared of him.'_ She looked at his posture and wondered why he'd be friendly to her. And why he'd take her in, just on behalf of the blue haired lady's request. She stared at the man until he was on the other side of the square, then he abruptly stopped.

'_What's he doing?'_ The man turned his head and looked up to her. A somewhat evil looking grin appeared on his face as he looked at her, as if saying 'you really thought I'd leave the window open?'. Levi quickly stepped back from the glass.

"Idiot." She cursed quietly. She looked around the room and let out another sigh.

* * *

After she had cleaned the kitchen, she tidied the living room and bedroom. Now that she had taken a thorough look she noticed that, apart from the one bookcase in the living room, there were little to no personal objects.

No decoration.

No figurines.

No pictures.

Just the necessary.

Everything seemed to have been pushed away in that one room where yesterday she found the bookcase.

"Weird man."

Next she went to the bathroom. A pile of clothes lay abandoned in the corner next to the bath, along with some towels. She picked them up and threw them in the laundry basket. She cleaned the bathtub and the shower and rearranged all the bottles. When she passed the mirror and caught a glimpse in it she startled and quickly took a step back to look at herself. The whole left side of her face was covered in bruises. The scratch on her cheek was somewhat swollen and her lip was chapped. Her eyes were somewhat swollen and bloodshot from all the crying she had done yesterday.

Looking at herself never made her this depressed, due to the bruises one half of her face was almost as blue as her hair. Around the scratch there was some dried up blood. She pulled up the sleeves of Gray's shirt and turned on the faucet of the sink to wash off the blood. When she put her hand under the water she saw her wrists were all bruised too. The pressure from the magic of the mage that controlled her body when she was on the square left its marks.

The awful embarrassment she had felt when she stood there naked, unable to do something flushed over her again and a cold shiver sent down her spine. Painful tears stung behind her eyes, but she refused to let them go. Levi looked away from the mirror, for she couldn't stand to look at herself any longer.

* * *

After a few hours Gajeel returned. Levi was just about to start in the bookshelf-room. She could hear the door close and heavy footsteps in the hallway.

"You don't have to clean this room, Shrimp." Gajeel said as he leaned against the door.

Levi looked up from the books she was sorting. "Oh, okay…" Her hand caressed the leader cover of the heavy book. Gajeel noticed the tender touch.

"You like books?"

Levi looked up and smiled, which surprised Gajeel. This was a real, genuine smile.

"I love them." Her hand ran over the cover one last time before she placed it back on the shelf.

"I see."

"This is really a beautiful one with the dark red leather cover. I'd love to read her story."

"Her?" Gajeel asked confused.

"Yes. Books deserve to be called something else than 'it'. And I don't know… this one seemed like a 'her'."

"Weird girl."

"I guess it's because of my magic or something."

"That you're weird?" Gajeel smirked.

"No!" Levi couldn't suppress a light giggle. "That I love books so much. Or maybe my magic is a result of the books. I'm not sure, but they are connected."

"What magic do you use?"

Levi was a bit surprised that he'd be interested in it. "I'm a Solid Script mage."

"Well that explains why the word 'key' is graved into my window."

Levi's heart skipped a beat and she could feel her face flush. "I…"

"My locks don't open by a mere key, even a magical one. Only I can open them. You won't be able to escape that easily."

Levi avoided his gaze and didn't know what to say. This morning he had seen her behind the window, but then he couldn't be sure if she was trying to escape or not. But this was so obvious it embarrassed Levi.

"Oh come on. You really thought I didn't think you would try to escape, shrimp? You told me yourself yesterday: that you're not someone that gives up easily." He stared at Levi, who had turned her back to him. After a few silent seconds she spoke.

"I don't want to be here. I will keep on trying to escape with every opportunity I see." She turned around and looked straight into Gajeel's red eyes. He glared back.

"I wouldn't have expected any less." The dragon slayer smirked, then turned around and left the room.

* * *

Levi just started preparing dinner when there was a loud knock on the door. Gajeel looked up and sniffed the air.

"Shit. It's the master." He cursed through his teeth. "Shrimp, you know what I've said right?"

Levi nodded nervously. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She could feel the skin of her cheek burn at the memory of the master hitting her, knocking her to the ground.

"Gajeel-san. Open the door." The voice of the master sounded.

"I'll be right there. Just… finishing something up." He turned to the bluenette and gestured that she should go into the bedroom. Levi nodded and hurried over to the other room.

The dragon slayer waved his hand and unlocked the door. The intimidating shape of master Jose entered the house.

"Master." Gajeel greeted.

"I've come to see how your little… guest is doing."

An evil smirk appeared on Gajeel's face. "She's _doing _good."

"Oh I see. That's why it took so long for you to open the door." The master laughed conspiratorial. "Where is she now?"

"Hey, Fairy bitch, come here!" Gajeel shouted. It sounded so full of despise and hate it scared Levi to the bone.

'_Well, at least I don't have to act that I'm afraid.' _Levi thought bitterly. She quietly went to the other room where she saw the two men. Both had a sadistic smile on their face.

"She doesn't look that good." The master said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, the little bitch didn't want to listen. So she had to be punished." Gajeel smirked. He hoped that the master didn't notice that all the bruising and scratches were just from the fight and from when Jose hit her, and that he hadn't done anything to her.

"Well she could use a little more, if you ask me."

Levi gasped and looked to the floor. Not wanting to look at that awful man. She hoped Gajeel would wrap this up as quickly as possible, so Jose would leave.

"Yeah, I agree. But I can't mess her up too much. She still needs to be able to move… I need her to last a loooong way into the night, if you know what I mean." Gajeel said with a perverted smirk and he licked his lips.

Levi couldn't believe this was the same man. The way he was acting and speaking was like a vile beast and Levi didn't like it one bit. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard him applying that he raped her.

"You must have had a wonderful night, Gajeel-san."

"You bet."

"This will pain the hearts of those Fairy Men in the cells, to know that their little slut is being serviced."

"Well that's the good part. She was a virgin." Gajeel smirked looking at the master. He put a slight emphasis on the word 'was'.

"Even better. This will torment the Fairies even more."

Levi couldn't stand him talking like this. The feeling of embarrassment returned and she could feel the tears sting behind her eyes.

"I'll let her have some more later." Gajeel laughed evilly.

Levi thought about what the dragon slayer had said that morning. _'Make it as believable as possible.' _The little bluenette vigorously shook her head. "No! No! Not again." She sobbed. Luckily the tears came easily as she was already feeling like crying anyway.

Gajeel stepped towards her and grabbed her hair. To Levi's surprise it didn't hurt, he had just grabbed the ends of her hair, so only a slight tug could be felt. To play along Levi let out an agonizing scream and reached for her head.

"You sounded like that last night too. Just admit that you want it, dirty slut." Gajeel whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the master to hear it too.

"Well it sure is a lovely possession you got there." The master laughed.

"I'll have a lot of fun with her. You can't believe how tight she is." Gajeel smirked as he let go of Levi's hair and took a step back.

"By just looking at her petite body I can believe that. How old is she anyway?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"She can't be that old, look how small she is. And then those pathetic small tits." An evil chuckle emerged escaped the master's mouth.

Levi shamefully hold her arms before her chest. She never felt so bad about herself before. She felt like crawling into a little ball and be forgotten by everything and everyone. She wanted them to stop looking at her.

"How old are you, Fairy girl?" The master asked

The question surprised the bluenette. She didn't expect him to speak directly to her. "I… I'm seventeen…"

"Already seventeen?" Jose said mockingly. "Then I don't expect you to ever become a decent woman. With a body like that. I really can't see why you like this kind of girls, Gajeel."

Gajeel just shrugged.

"Now, I have to pay a visit to our other prisoners. I bet they'd love to know how their little princess is doing. I can't seem to get enough to torment and torture these Fairy Tail bastards." Master Jose said and turned around.

"Leave my friends alone!" Levi screamed suddenly. Both men turned around surprised.

"Looks like you haven't broken her enough, Gajeel."

The next thing Levi knew was her face hitting the wall. Pain raced through her nose and she could feel the skin on her forehead split open. For a second her vision went black and her ears were ringing.

"That will learn her." She could hear the master's voice say, before another rush of pain went through her. Behind her the door slammed closed.

Then she felt two hands wrap around her shoulder.

* * *

The dazed figure of the little bluenette lay on the floor. If Gajeel hadn't been able to hear the beating of her heart, he'd have thought she was dead. He quickly went over to her and grabbed her shoulders. Her forehead had a large cut and blood gushed out of her nose. He lightly shook her body to bring her back to consciousness.

"Oi, shrimp." He gave another light tug at her shoulder. "You better not be dead, or I'm dead." He said as he thought about what Juvia would do to him. And honestly, he did want to see more of this intriguing little Fairy Tail mage. "Wake up."

Levi opened her eyes and let out a loud scream. To the dragon slayer's surprise it wasn't a scream of fear or pain, but anger.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! That bastard! If he does anything to my friends…" Levi struggled against Gajeel's grip and pulled herself free. She ran to the door and slammed her fists against it. Tears of anger ran down her bloodied face. "Let me go!"

"Shrimp, calm down! You know I can't let you go, you'll be killed for sure."

"I don't care!" She panted hysterically.

"CALM DOWN!" Gajeel's voice roared. Levi jumped up in surprise. She turned around to look at him. "Just calm down, please."

Levi lightly nodded. Her breathing slowly returned back to normal and the pain pierced her thoughts. Through her right eye she could only see a blurry red vision, the blood from the cut on her forehead had ran in it. She could also feel the blood gush out of her sore nose. She looked down and saw red stains all over her clothes. She felt like crying, yet no tears came out anymore. Her head went light and Levi could feel her legs give in, but two strong hands kept her from hitting the floor.

"Dammit, stubborn shrimp." Gajeel put her on the couch and went to grab a wet towel. He put it against her forehead to stop the bleeding. Levi flinched for a second, but was surprised by the gentle touch.

After a while the bleeding stopped and Gajeel pulled the towel away. "That was quite a smack."

Levi remained silent.

"I didn't think he'd hit you that hard. Are you okay?" the dragon slayer asked. Levi nodded lightly. Gajeel sighed frustrated. "Lost your tongue?"

"I'm okay." Levi whispered hoarse. Gajeel stared at the fragile girl for a second. Her face had already looked awful with all the bruises, but now there wasn't a mere centimeter of skin that had been spared. The dragon slayer got a weird feeling in his stomach. For the first time in his life he pitied someone. She didn't deserve to be treated like this and it was a shame that her delicate skin was touched in such a horrible way. The girl shivered and before he knew it, Gajeel caressed her hair, trying to comfort her.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

_If you're wondering why I made Gajeel maybe a bit too gentle in this story, I have an explanation! I didn't want this to be a Stockholm syndrome story, since I think there are already so much (Not that I mind, I like those stories). _

_I'm also writing a alternative storyline for this fanfiction and there Gajeel is really a monster. I mean, he is really horrible; So I kind of wanted to make up by making him sweet in this one.. I actually don't want him to make him the bad guy in the other one anymore, since I kind of feel bad for him a bit... Do you maybe have another idea for a person I can use as a bad guy? (Btw, it's not a GajeelxLevi story, so basically I just need a bad guy)_

_So did you like the chapter?_


	4. Don't judge a book by its cover

**Chapter 4**

**Don't judge a book by its cover**

By Neko Erza

Gajeel comfortingly caressed her hair, which startled the little bluenette. As if he only noticed now what he was doing, Gajeel quickly retracted his hand and stood up. He pulled her to her feet but didn't look at her.

"You should go take a shower and clean up." He said as he hold her arm to keep her balanced.

"Yeah." The girl whispered. Her sobbing had stopped but tears still ran down her bloodied face. That moment Levi felt so empty inside that she didn't care whether the dragon slayer saw her cry or not. She just wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep, hopeful to wake up some place else, but she knew fate wouldn't be that kind to her.

Levi pulled her arm from Gajeel's grip and staggered towards the bathroom, but after a few steps she had to hold herself up against the wall when her vision went black for a few seconds.

"Maybe you should take a bath, I don't think you can stand long enough for a shower." The black haired man grumbled. He reached back out for her arm to take a hold of her but she slapped his hand away.

"I can take it from here, thank you." The girl bit while she stumbled further.

"Fine, do it yourself already."

Levi staggered further while keeping her balance against the wall. She almost fell a couple of times on the short way to the bathroom, every time earning a mocking chuckle from the cocky dragon slayer as to make clear 'I told you, you couldn't do it'. But the girl stubbornly put through with it.

When she finally reached the bathroom she quickly shut the door and sat down on the ground, trying to ignore the pulsating pain in her head. When she calmed down some more, she stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. She had hated herself the last time she looked in it, this time she loathed herself. Bruised and bloodied her reflecting stared back.

"Fuck." She whispered as she grabbed a towel and tried to wipe the blood off as much as possible. When she got most of it off, she started to undress herself. She dropped the pants to the floor and stepped out of them. It was nice to move around without them, since she tripped over them most of the time. Gray's shirt on the other hand, she felt insecure about taking it off. It had made her feel safe and covered since they got here and taking it off felt like throwing that safety away. Her fingers hesitated at the top button.

"Come on, Levi. You really need a shower…" she whispered to herself. "By the way, it's all dirty." She looked at the shirt. Gray had worn it during their fight with Phantom Lord, which had already made it somewhat dirty. Now it was also covered in blood stains.

She finally managed to convince herself to unbutton it and let it slip from her shoulders. She shivered when she stood there without anything to cover her. Her whole body was covered in small bruises and scratches too, but there was one particular big bruise over her right breast. It was from where Gajeel had grabbed her yesterday. Another shiver sent through her body. Most of the time he was pretty friendly to her, but back then she had truly been terrified. The man could easily break her like a twig or do the things he had implied he had done to her to the master.

She decided not to think about that now and stepped into the shower. The first rays of water colored red as it ran down her hair and face, washing away the last bits of blood. The cool water had a surprisingly calming effect on her body and mind. She could finally relax her muscles and stop tensing up which took part of the pain away. She wished she could stay in there forever.

When she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her she looked at the mirror again. Somehow the girl staring back at her wasn't as miserable as before, which made her feel better. After she had dried off her body and hair she went back to the living room. When she walked in she saw the water woman sitting on the couch.

"Juvia is so glad you're fine." The lady said as she stood up and pulled Levi into her arms. "Juvia heard the master had visited and she came over here right away."

"He did smack her head against the wall." Gajeel mentioned.

"He did?" The older bluenette asked shocked, then noticed the new cut on Levi's forehead. "He really is horrible with prisoners."

Levi cringed down at the last word. She was sure their other prisoners, her friends, were being treated way worse than she was which made her feel awful again. But the blue haired woman's gentle smile made it possible to feel a bit better.

"Juvia brought you some clothes, shrimp." The dragon slayer said as he mentioned to a pile of clothes that lay on the couch.

"Gajeel-kun! You shouldn't call her 'shrimp', her name is…" Juvia went silent before looking at the small bluenette. "Juvia actually doesn't know your name."

"It's Levi, miss." The solid script mage said with a shy smile.

"You can call Juvia just by her first name, Levi." The rain woman smiled.

"Shrimp fits her." Was Gajeel's only reply. The rain woman shook her head at the man.

"Now, Juvia brought clothes with her, it was hard to find something in Levi's size though." She said as she turned back to Levi. "All Juvia's clothes would be too big, but I managed to find some. When she finds some more she will bring them over. These are clothes Juvia got from when she was younger, but she never really wore them. She also brought underwear, although Juvia doesn't think her bra will fit…" She looked at the girl's small chest. A small chuckle sounded from Gajeel's direction, but the rain woman quickly shot him a warning look.

"That's okay, I don't really need one anyway." Levi said. She knew she was very small and had equally small breasts. She knew all too well that Juvia's bras wouldn't fit her. '_It's like comparing the size of the earth to the sun.'_ It crossed Levi's mind. At the guild the only girl she could relate to was Wendy and she was only just a kid.

"Juvia is glad she could do something for you, because Gajeel-kun's pants are just way too big for everyone, there are not many people that are as ridiculously tall as him." The woman giggled, which made Levi smile.

"Well, there are some people at our guild that are taller." Levi blurted out before she knew it. _'What the hell am I saying? These people are still from Phantom, I shouldn't be talking about Fairy Tail.'_ To her surprise Juvia didn't get mad or silent, she just smiled like she did before.

"Really? Juvia has always like men taller than her, but there is a limit of course." She giggled again. "Who is the tallest at your guild?" The water mage tried to talk as casual as possible to the girl to make her feel safe and let her forget where she was if only for just a few minutes. Talking about happy times at her guild seemed to cheer her up and Juvia was actually kind of curious how it would be in another guild.

"I think that must be Elfman, although Laxus is pretty tall too."

"Taller than Gajeel?"

"Yes! I don't even reach halfway Laxus' chest! And Elfman is even bigger I think."

"And are they just as pretty as the boys that you came with?" Juvia tittered. A slight blush formed on Levi's cheeks.

"I don't know." She said with a shy smile. "Elfman is a bit weird, but Laxus is quite good looking to be honest. He has beautiful blonde hair and he is very muscular. But he can be quite scary and intimidating and he is very strong too."

"Hehe, that boy that gave you his shirt was very, very handsome too." Juvia said while a blush formed on her face, although Levi didn't really understand why.

"Yeah, he's very sweet too…" The solid script mage said while her smile slowly disappeared. Being reminded of him and the others was quite depressing and Juvia noticed it too so she decided it had been enough talk about the guild and it was time to round it up.

"Well, it did was sweet. But Juvia thinks it's best that you go change the shirt now." The water mage said as she looked at the blood stained shirt. She reached for the pile of clothes and gave them to the little bluenette.

"Yeah, probably."

"Juvia must go now, she's leaving for a mission. Gajeel-kun will make sure nothing happens to you." While she said that she gave another warning look to the dragon slayer who gave a light 'tsk' in response.

"Thank you very much, Juvia. I really appreciate you helping me." The solid script mage said with a sincere smile.

"Juvia hates seeing people being bullied. Now go put on your clean clothes." Juvia said as she lightly pushed Levi into the bedroom. "Juvia will come check on you again when she returns from her mission." The water mage smiled before she stepped out of the house. "Bye Gajeel-kun."

Levi closed the door and lay the pile of clothes down so she could decide what to wear. She picked out a simple black skirt that reached halfway her thigh and a white shirt. She wished there would be pants or a longer skirt since she would feel better in them, but there wasn't anything like it. She dropped the dragon slayer's pants to the floor again and carefully unbuttoned the bloodied shirt. She picked up the underwear she had chosen, although it was a bit too lacey for Levi's taste. She didn't suspect Juvia to wear something like this underneath her layers of clothes, but Levi was just happy she didn't have to walk around commando anymore so she quickly put them on. She was relieved that the panties weren't way too big. The bra on the other side she wisely ignored. She was just reaching for her new shirt when the door creaked open and the dragon slayer stepped in.

"G-Gajeel! I'm changing in here!" The girl said shocked as she quickly covered herself with her arms.

"Yeah and I need something from my closet." Gajeel said as he walked over to it. To his surprise, the girl had called him by his name, which was the first time.

"And it couldn't wait two minutes?"

"Hey, it's my house and it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." The tall man shrugged before he took something out of the closet and turned back around. He looked at the shy girl standing beside the bed with her arms carefully folded before her chest. She had cringed down a bit from the comment he had given about already having seen her naked before when she was stripped down on the square. But she soon regained some of her fighting spirit and her eyes shot up to meet his again.

"What?" The girl bit as she caught him staring at her almost naked body. It felt a bit like what happened on the guild's square, but this time she could move her arms and cover herself up, which gave her some courage.

"Nice underwear." The dragon slayer said with a sly smirk as his eyes went up and down her body. Levi could almost feel his gaze slide over her slender legs, hips and stomach, which made her press her arms even tighter against her chest. His staring and smirk started to annoy her.

"If you keep staring like that I'm going to charge you." The girl said with an angry look.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized even though Levi could clearly hear it was fake. The man laughed and started walking towards the door. When he passed Levi he leaned towards her ear for a second while whispering. "If you're gonna charge, I'll happily hook my money behind those." He pulled one of the laces and let it snap against her flesh.

Levi felt like exploding. She didn't know whether it was from anger, shame or something else, but she sure felt like it. As soon as the man had left the room she stepped into the skirt and pulled on the white shirt.

After dressing she stayed in the room a bit longer to cool down. She picked up Gray's shirt and took it with her, the pants she left behind.

* * *

When she walked into the kitchen she went back to making dinner, which got interrupted by the master barging in. Gajeel sat at the table, unable to suppress a slight smile. Levi tried to ignore it and keep calm, since he seemed to enjoy her anger. She tried not to get too worked up, since it made the cut on her forehead ache and her head was still thumping from the smack against the wall. The rest of the meal went by in silence too, it was only after Levi had cleaned the table the first words were spoken again.

"Are you still angry, shrimp?"

The little bluenette looked at him with an empty glare. "Gee, why should I be mad?"

"Oh come on, don't be so petulant." The man chuckled.

"I think I have all the right to be petulant!" The girl snapped. "You just stared at me like some kind of pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert. I'm a man." Gajeel shrugged like that justified it. "You know, you're a bad-tempered girl."

"I'm not wasting my time on this." Levi sighed annoyed as she sat down. The dragon slayer chuckled, which made Levi glare at him. "You're quite enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You're quite amusing to see."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"One minute you're all shy and withdrawn, the next one you're all fiery and defensive… like now." The man said with a satisfied smile.

"Well I don't know how I should feel: One minute I'm treated like some kind of guest, the next one I get smacked against the wall!"

An awkward silence fell after that as the air went tense. Levi looked to the ground and felt like crying. Never in her life had she shifted between emotions as quickly as she had done in this damned place. It looked like the dragon slayer could sense the sudden change too and there was no sign of the smile he had on before. He looked at the girl who had a defeated look on her face. He had enjoyed teasing her since he loved her fiery attitude, but he hated seeing her like this.

"Oi, look at me." He finally broke the silence. The girl stubbornly refused to meet his eyes.

"Shrimp, look at me." He said again, this time more compelling which made the girl look up. When he had locked his eyes to hers and he was sure he had her attention he continued. "I won't let that happen to you again, you understand?"

The girl stared at his red eyes and was surprised to see no signs of a lie or a joke. He would really not let it happen again.

"I understand." She whispered as she shyly looked away from his intense red eyes.

"Good." The dragon slayer nodded. Then he looked at her hands. "What are you still doing with that? It's all dirty."

The girl looked at her hands too, to find that she had Gray's bloodied shirt clamped in her hands, hugging it to her chest. Now that she thought about it, the safety it had given her when she had worn it still rubbed off on her. "I…"

"It's full of blood, I'll throw it away for ya." Gajeel said as he reached for it, but the girl yanked it away.

"No!" She quickly said. "I want to keep it."

Gajeel raised one of his pierced eyebrows. "Why?"

"It's my guild mate's and… I just want to keep it." She said as she looked to the floor and hugged it tighter to her body. She felt stupid explaining that the shirt made her feel safer.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

The girl looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That ice mage who gave you the shirt, is he your boyfriend?"

"N-No, he isn't."

"Looks like it, since you still hang on to his dirty shirt."

"He's my Nakama. I've known Gray for more than ten years already and he has always looked out for me." Levi said with a slight smile, she found it somewhat funny that the thought and the feel of the shirt of an ice mage could make her feel warm inside. "He's like a big brother. Just like every last member of our guild, he will always take care of his Nakama. He's just really sweet."

"Really? 'Cause I heard he's quite the troublemaker."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked surprised.

"Your boyfriend has already knocked out at least five of our members since he got here, even with the magic-depriver. I don't know what you call it, but I call that a troublemaker. And he's foul mouthed too." Gajeel explained with a chuckle. He deliberately left out the part that the mage got severely punished after it.

"He's not my boyfriend and by the way, I can't blame him for not wanting to be a prisoner."

"Yeah, you fairies do have some fighting spirit in ya." The dragon slayer admitted with a chuckle.

"Fairy Tail doesn't give up. I'm sure our guild is looking for us."

"Yeah, I doubt they'd find us." Gajeel waved the comment away. "So then that Laxus person you mentioned before is your boyfriend after all?"

"What?! No, he's not!" Levi denied.

"You were quite fond of him after all." The man chuckled.

"Well, is Juvia your girlfriend?"

"Where did you get that?"

"If you ask me, you're 'quite fond' of her. You listen to her, you took me in on her behalf which means going against the wishes of your master, meaning the wishes of your guild."

"That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"It doesn't, does it? So it doesn't mean any of the guys is my boyfriend." Levi said with a triumphant smile. Gajeel looked at her emotionlessly for a few seconds before letting out a laugh.

"You got me there, shrimp."

* * *

After that little conversation, Levi continued with cleaning up the kitchen and the room got silent again for a while. When she was done with everything, the dragon slayer got up.

"I'm going to bed." He said as he stretched his arms and started walking towards the door.

"G-Gajeel?" The blue haired mage asked, still feeling weird calling his name. She just got a deep hum as an answer. "If it's okay with you… could I read one of your books?"

Gajeel looked at the small girl with the hopeful look on her face. He couldn't figure out what was up with this girl and books. "Of course, go pick one out."

"Thank you!" The girl said with a big smile. She toddled after him and as he turned to go into his bedroom, she entered the bookshelf-room. She stood before the high bookcase and looked at the books, but eventually she picked out the leather book she had admired before.

She returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, which served her as a bed. She snuggled under the blanket and opened the book. She was already so into it after a short while that she didn't notice the two red eyes looking at her with a playful grin in them. Only after a few minutes she noticed him, which made her jump up a bit.

"I don't think I've ever seen somebody as excited as you are about a book." He said with a grin.

"I can't believe so little people really appreciate a good book." She said with a small smile. "It's like holding a small… life in your hands, ready to let you in on every last one of its secrets."

Gajeel had to smile at such passion. He watched how her hands slowly caressed the worn out leather book cover.

"But the one you're holding now is so old and dusty. Its cover is all worn out and ugly." Gajeel pointed out.

"Well, you should never judge a book by its cover." Levi said with a loving smile as she stared at the book in her hands.

"Well, I'm not really that much of a reader actually."

"For a non-reader you do have a lot of books." The bluenette pointed out.

"Most of them were gifts or from when I was younger." The man shrugged. The girl looked at him with a curious look, which to his surprise made him feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled before turning around.

"Gajeel?" She asked before he was able to leave the room. This was the first time she had said his name without stammering.

"What is it, shrimp?" The black haired man sighed deeply, afraid she would ask him weird questions.

"I…" She paused as if trying to find the right words to say. "I know you're probably not doing this for me but…"

"But?"

"But… I'm really grateful that you are looking after me." The girl awkwardly stared at the book in front of her, finding it difficult to say these things to her 'prison guard', but she did feel grateful. "When I first met you I never thought…"

The man turned around with an almost invisible smile around his lips. "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

_I really enjoy writing this story, I hope you have just as much fun reading it. I often make chapter-endings a cliffhanger in my stories, but for this one I thought this little part would make a nice end. _

_Let me know what you think or liked. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it._


	5. Run

**Chapter 5**

**Run**

By Neko Erza

Levi shot up from the couch with a loud shriek. She heard stumbling in the other room and a door creaked open.

"What the fuck, shrimp?" Gajeel growled as he entered the living room. His hair was even messier than it normally was and he was only dressed in boxers. "It's like 3 am."

"I'm sorry." Levi said as she wiped an escaped tear away. "I just had nightmare, that's all." The girl curled back up under her blanket.

The dragon slayer raised one of his pierced eyebrows. When the girl didn't say anything else he shook his head and let out a deep sigh. While mumbling something Levi couldn't understand, he went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

Levi wrapped the blanket a little tighter around her, hoping it would comfort her a bit. Her heart almost pounded out of her chest and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead.

In the dream she had found herself in the cells where her friends were locked up. She had witnessed them being horribly treated and tortured, while she leisurely sat on an upholstered chair. She just sat their comfortably while they suffered in agony and blood dripped down their bodies. The dream had left her with a guilty feeling once again. She reached for the ice mage's shirt and pulled it closely to her chest. Even though it was dirty, she could swear she smelled the welcoming scent of her beloved guild.

Levi tried to get back to sleep but the adrenaline racing through her body didn't let her even close her eyes.

* * *

When Gajeel woke up in the morning and entered the living-room, the blanket on the couch was already neatly folded up. The smell of coffee filled the house and he heard a kitchen cupboard slam closed. When he entered the kitchen he saw the little bluenette busy with breakfast. She still wore the clothes she had picked out to sleep in; short pants and a baggy T-shirt Juvia had brought with her.

A small grin played around the dragon slayer's lips as he leaned against the doorframe. "You seem to feel at home already."

"I don't." The girl said without turning around. "I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get things ready."

"Grumpy." The black haired man grinned and sat down. Levi quickly put the food on the table and sat down too. Gajeel looked at the wounds on her body and saw that the scratch on her forehead had bled again, since there was some dried up blood around it. "If you'd like you can use the shower after eating."

"Thank you." The girl said with a tiny smile while she took a sip from her drink.

After that it went silent for a while. During the meal Levi kept glancing at the man before her and after a few minutes he annoyingly put his fork down. "What?"

"I want to see my friends." The girl said with determination, without taking her eyes of the dragon slayer's.

Gajeel raised his eyebrow on the sudden request. The girl's face was filled with the determination he had already grown to know very well. Her eyes wouldn't let go off his, waiting for an answer.

"No." The man looked away and picked up his fork again.

"Why not? I want to know how they are doing!"

"They're still alive, isn't that enough to know?" Gajeel said with an annoyed grunt.

"No! That's not enough!" The bluenette screamed as she hit her tiny fists on the table. Gajeel swore he could hear a crack when the fragile hands hit the hard iron, but the girl's face didn't flinch one bit. Anger was clearly visible on her bruised and scratched face. "I need to see my friends!"

It was the dragon slayer's turn to slam his fist on the table. When his hand made contact with the table a large smack sounded and the heavy iron dented around his fingers. The sudden noise startled the script mage for a second but regained her posture pretty quick. After the smack, the dragon slayer's voice roared. "No, you need to fucking calm down and know your place!"

"I want to know how they are doing." The girl continued, trying to hide that she was somewhat afraid of the man before her. If he hadn't said before that he woudn't hurt her, she would have backed down immediatly. Nonetheless her heart pounded like crazy and a pain pulsed through her head. "It's not because you barely give a shit about anyone, that I don't!"

Gajeel stood up and leaned closer towards the stubborn girl and harshly grabbed her chin. His words dripped with poison. "Don't. Push. My. Limits."

The girl slapped his hand away, not giving in to her fear. "Then don't push mine."

The man let out a loud, mocking laugh. "That would have been intimidating… if you were intimidating."

With that the girl stormed out of the kitchen and ran towards the bathroom. Gajeel heard the door slam closed.

"You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum!" The man called after her, then sat down again and shook his head. He couldn't believe that girl's persistence and stubbornness. He wondered if he had maybe been a little bit too soft on her the last few days.

* * *

Levi slammed the door closed and let out an annoyed grunt. She had already been sick with worry for her friends and that dream had only fueled that worry. She thought it was unfair for her to get a comfy couch to sleep on, food, warmth… Her guard could sometimes be a pain in the ass, but overall he had treated her very well, which made the guilt even worse.

She looked up at the ceiling and stared at the rays of light carelessly lighting the day. She followed the light and looked up at the broad, but narrow window above the bathtub. Then an idea popped into her head. She had tried to open the window in the kitchen, which was locked, and she had taken a look at the windows in the bedroom and living-room and found out they were closed too. Yet she wondered if Gajeel would bother locking a window like that. The girl quickly rose to her feet and hopped over to the bath. She carefully put her feet on the edges of the tub and reached for the handle to open. When she heard a silent click her heart skipped a beat.

"It's open!" She whispered excited. She shot a quick look at the closed bathroom door, slightly expecting the dragon slayer to have caught her. To her relief she was still the only one in the room. She stepped down from the tub and went over to the shower. She turned open the faucet, hoping it would trick Gajeel into thinking she was under the shower.

The girl opened the window as silent as possible. After that came the hardest part: climbing out of it. Levi barely had enough strength to pull herself up, but after some struggle she finally managed. Now came the problem of squeezing herself through the narrow opening. For once in her life she was happy with having a small chest, because even now it hurt when she slowly pushed herself through the opening.

She carefully put her feet down on a ledge once she was through the window. Now she had to climb down a few stories before reaching the ground. She was tempted on using magic to create a ladder, but she feared that the dragon slayer might notice the magical pressure.

After a daring climb she finally reached the ground, although her hands were sore and had scratches on them from clutching the bricks of the wall. She hoped she wouldn't encounter anyone as she tried to remember the way to the cells. The way to her friends.

* * *

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel asked. He could hear the water clattering in the bathroom, which had already been a whole while. He pressed his ear against the door, but could only hear the sound of the running water. "Are you trying to drown yourself in there or something?"

He gave another knock on the door. "Okay, I'm coming in." He waited another second to see if she'd respond to that, but when it remained silent he quickly opened the door. When he saw no one in the room, it didn't take long to figure out what had happened. "Goddammit shrimp!"

* * *

Levi ran down the square where she and her friends had been brought a few days before. She had encountered a few people on her way here but managed to hide from them.

'_Damn it! Which way was it?'_ Levi thought confused. When she was here the last time she hadn't really been paying attention and now she had trouble recalling which gate they went through to go to the cells. She ran towards the first one and peeked inside, it didn't look familiar at all so she went on to the next one. This time she saw the stairs her friends had been taken to, so she quickly slipped inside.

She carefully stepped down the stairs, afraid someone might come up. Her heart pounded like crazy. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw a long hallway with barred cells. This convinced her that she was in the right place. A cold shiver went down her spine as she slowly toddled through the dark, cold hallway. Suddenly a whispering voice echoed through the place.

"Levi?"

The girl turned towards the voice and saw Gray sitting on his knees, clutching at the bars of a cell. "Gray!" Levi quickly skipped over to the cell and dropped to her knees.

"Thank the stars, you're still alive." Gray said relieved, putting his arms through the bars and wrapping them around her.

"Gray, I'm so glad to see you." The girl sobbed with happiness.

"What happened to you? Your face is all covered in bruises and cuts." The ice mage asked worried as he carefully ran his hands over her face.

"It's nothing." Levi said shaking her head. She didn't want her friends to worry for her since she had it so much better than them. "I'm actually being treated very nice."

"Those wounds tell me otherwise."

"Never mind those, I'm fine. Really." The girl said as she gave him a smile. "I'm more worried about you, what the hell happened?"

They hadn't bothered giving him another shirt and the ice mage's chest was covered in deep cuts and bruises. Blood still seeped out from some of them. His face wasn't any better with large cuts, a black eye and cracked lips. Even though he was covered in blood and dirt, Levi could clearly see his skin had turned even paler.

"Nothing much, the guards like to have some 'fun' once in a while." Gray said with a casual tone, as if it was a normal thing to get beaten up. "I tried to escape a couple of times, which they didn't really like. How did you get away from that pierced guy? You should leave, Levi. Run and escape."

"I slipped through a window. And I had to make sure you guys were fine and I'm not leaving you behind." The girl said as tears ran down her face.

"We heard terrible stories. The man that took you with him is Kurogane Gajeel." The ice mage said. Like most people he had heard the stories about the bloodthirsty dragon slayer of Phantom Lord. Stories he absolutely didn't want anywhere near his friend.

"I know. But he's not as bad as the stories make him sound." The girl explained, trying to sooth the worry.

"The master came by yesterday… he told us that dragon slayer had beaten you up and that he… raped you."

"No, no…" The girl shook her head. "You shouldn't trust anything that horrible master says. I'm really fine."

"Levi, please don't lie to me. You're all bruised and cut, so at least the beating up is true."

"Please Gray, believe me. I'm fine!" Suddenly she noticed Gray's arm, starting from his wrist up to his shoulder his veins had turned black. "What the hell happened to your arm?" Around his wrist hung a small casket.

"It's the magic depriver. It blocks my magic, but if I try to use it nevertheless it shoots some kind of fluid into my veins which burns like hell. I guess some kind of punishment."

Seeing the misery her friends were in broke Levi's heart. Telling them she had it pretty good in Gajeel's house felt like stabbing her friends in the back. She let out a sob and tears ran down even faster.

"No, please don't cry, Levi. We'll get out of this, I'm sure of it." The ice mage encouraged. He tried to smile, but didn't manage to hide his worry.

"Where are the others?" Levi finally managed to get out.

"They are letting Jet and Droy do some kind of jobs around the guild, they're usually gone all day. And Loke…" The raven's face went dark.

"What's wrong with Loke?" The little bluenette could swear her heart stopped beating for a moment. The ice mage let go of the bars and went to the back of the cell. While he walked, Levi got a full view of his back, which was covered with deep wounds probably caused by a whip. Besides that she also noticed his right leg had a very bad limp. It wasn't until the ice mage sat down next to a sack, which was probably serving as a bed, that she noticed the curled up figure of the orange haired mage. Gray carefully shook the man's shoulder.

"Loke, wake up. Levi's here."

"Levi?" A hoarse voice sounded and the man sat up. Levi let out a loud gasp as she saw the worn out face of the mage. Gray helped him up and guided him towards Levi.

"Loke, what's wrong with you?" The bluenette asked shocked. Like Gray, Loke's body was also covered in wounds. The vest of his suit was missing and the white shirt was all torn up and bloodied.

"Before we left for the mission, Loke had already been in Earthland for a while, which already sucked up a lot of his life energy. Since one of the mages used his magic on us during our capture, he couldn't return to the celestial world. Due to the magic depriver he still can't return, but he also needs his magic to survive in the human world… Mages' lifes are linked with their magic, without it we can't survive. That's even more so for Spirit's in the human world." Gray pointed towards the depriver on Loke's wrist. "This thing is draining his life away."

Loke sat down before Levi and cupped her face in his hands. He tried to smile, but his face looked like he could pass out any second. "Don't scare her, Gray. I'll survive. I have faith in our friends to come and get us. Lucy must have warned someone by now."

"Lucy?"

"I can feel her trying to call me and force close my gate, but since this thing prevents me from returning to my home world, she can't. She must know something's up by now."

"They'll find us for sure." Gray said as he gave his friend a pat on the back, careful not to hurt him. Suddenly heavy bootsteps sounded in the hall and a roaring voice sounded.

"Who are you?!" One of the guards that came to check up on the prisoners yelled.

"Levi, run! Escape." The exhausted voice of Loke whispered.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

_I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, I already started writing it, so normally it shouldn't take that long. _

_Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_


	6. Look Away

**Chapter 6**

**Look Away**

By Neko Erza

"Levi, run! Escape." The exhausted voice of Loke whispered.

The girl jumped up and saw the guard at the end of the corridor. She looked behind her and saw if she were to ran that way, she would meet a dead end. The only way out of here was past the guard.

The man ran towards her, quickly shortening the distance between them. Levi scanned her possibilities and decided her only choice was to try and get passed him. Unlike her friends, she still had her magic.

"Solid script: fire!" The large flaming letters lit up the corridor while they flew towards the guard who was coming closer and closer. Nonetheless the man didn't slow down one bit and just before Levi's magic would collide with him, he raise his left hand. To her horror, her magic vanished into nothingness.

"Levi! He has magic similar to Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki, he can nullify any magic." Gray said as he recognized the man. He held guard over them most of the time and he was by far the worst of all the wardens. He enjoyed every second of torturing the Fairy Tail mages and make them worry over their female companion. "You'll have to dodge him and avoid a fight with him."

Levi knew that was the only option: she had no chance to win from him without her magic. The girl waited for the right moment to jump aside and run past him. When he was right before her and he reached for her, she ducked under his arm and made a run for it. Even though she was small and pretty weak, people had to admire her agility.

She ran as fast as she could but after a few meters, her body suddenly bumped into something scorching hot. She let out a large pained scream as she fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes again and looked up, she saw what it was that had stopped her. Above her floated the large flaming word 'Fire': her own magic. She let out a shocked gasp, but decided she had to get back onto her feet and escape, but as soon as she was standing up she was pulled back and shoved against a wall. The heavy body of the guard pressed her against the wall.

"Well, well, who do we have here? I barely recognized you with all the bruising and scratches." He chuckled with a mean tone. "The fairy whore has come to pay the fairy dogs a visit."

"Let her go!" Gray yelled as he clutched the bars of his cell so hard his knuckles turned white.

The guard ignored him and turned his attention back to Levi. "You look even more awful than before, looks like Gajeel had trouble controlling himself again."

"Get your filthy hands off of me." The little bluenette hissed between her teeth.

"Oh, I remember Gajeel saying you were a fighter. I thought he would have broken you by now, but seems like he already lost interest."

"Don't touch her!" Loke growled as he did his very best to keep himself up.

"Oh, you're still alive?" The guard asked surprised, turning his head towards the sick orange-haired mage. "By the looks of you yesterday, I had expected to clean up your corpse today."

"If you don't give him his magic back, he will die!" Levi said, trying to push the man away. "Don't let him die!"

"I don't give a fuck about what you're saying, bitch. I couldn't care less if he were to die, although I had hoped the raven guy would kick the bucket first. He's just way too cocky, sarcastic and defiant."

"I'd like to kick your bucket first." The ice mage hissed.

The guard growled annoyed and turned back to Levi, pressing his body harder against hers. "See what I mean?"

"Why are you treating them so bad?" Levi screamed. "They are gonna starve like this."

"Like I said; I don't give a shit." The man said angrily and slapped the small girl in her face. Loke and Gray clutched the bars, rage running through their veins. "Since you've got still such a big mouth, Gajeel hasn't beaten you up enough yet."

Levi didn't react but just stared angrily at the man in front of her. She felt like crying, but refused to let the tears flow. It would only give this creep more satisfaction.

"But since you're running around here free, I guess he has grown bored of you. But I don't mind picking up his leftovers."

The guard pressed his body closer against Levi, pressing her harder against the wall behind her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her face up to his before pressing his lips against the bluenette's. The girl's eyes went big with shock and she tried to squirm out of his hold, but the man stubbornly held her in place.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" The Fairy Tail men shouted furiously as they saw their female companion being violated.

The Phantom mage just ignored them and carried on his actions. Levi felt nauseated by the feeling of the man's body and lips against her. She started panicking when she felt the warm tongue trailing her lips, trying to get access to her mouth. The little bluenette had had enough of it and unlike what the guard had expected she parted her lips.

But just as unexpected the girl's teeth bit down hard on the invading tongue. The guy let out a pained scream and pulled his head away from her. Levi started squirming trying to get free from his grasp as he was distracted by his injury. She tried to squeeze from behind him, but before she could the man grabbed her throat.

"You filthy bitch!" A little bit of blood coated the guards lip. He had a furious look on his face as added some pressure to his grip around her. The small bluenette gasped for air. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Let me go." She said with a hoarse voice.

The man loosened the grip again and just pinned her to the wall once more. "Dead you won't be any fun."

"I promise I'll kill you if you don't get your hands off of her right now." Gray said with a blood-freezing voice. Even without his magic the ice mage was able to make a shiver ran down your spine. The tranquility he was able to maintain in his voice as he made a threat made it even scarier.

Levi could feel the man tense up for a second but he just continued his actions. His hands slithered down her body, from her shoulders to her hips where they stopped.

"Just ignore your loyal dogs' barks, fairy. We'll give them a show they won't forget." The guard said with a smug face. The hands that lay on Levi's hips pulled her up and the phantom mage squeezed his body between her legs.

To her disgust Levi could feel a hard bulge pressing against her core. She let out a whimper as she thought about what 'fun' he was referring to earlier.

"You like that, don't you slut?" The man groaned as he rubbed the bulge harder against her. "I bet Gajeel has already trained you quite well in this area."

"No!" Levi screamed in panic. Gray and Loke desperately tried to think of something to make him stop, but from within their cell and without magic there wasn't much they could do.

"Why don't we change positions so your friends can enjoy the show as well?" The guard said with a disgusting laugh as he pulled her away from the wall. He went over to the cell and lay Levi down on the ground before it with him on top off her. The girl squirmed around with no success in escaping.

Loke and Gray watched helplessly as their friend was being violated. Their blood boiled even more when the guard gave them a smug smile before slipping his hands under the shirt the girl was wearing.

"N-No, don't…" Levi whimpered, tears sliding down her face onto the dirty floor. She tried to push the man off of her but failed miserably. The phantom mage glanced at the two Fairy Tail men again.

"Is one of them your boyfriend? 'Cause that would only make this even more fun."

"Boyfriend or not, we will kill you." Loke's voice sounded. Although it was barely audible and hoarse, everyone could hear the serious threat in those words.

"No boyfriends, huh? I really thought one of them was, the way you've seem to have them wrapped around your little finger. Maybe an unrequited love? Then they might even enjoy this little show."

"I don't want them to see this." The girl whimpered. She knew there was no way of escaping by this time, he would never let her go, but at least she wanted to spare her friends the sight of her being raped. It would only make her feel even worse and embarrassed and they would only feel helpless.

"But they absolutely shouldn't miss this. They've been so worried about how Kurogane has been treating you, I wouldn't want to keep them in the dark yet again." An evil, self-satisfied smile crept up the guard's face. He gave the girl another thrust of his hips, grinding the hard bulge between her legs.

"Pig…" Gray said full of disgust.

The guard's hands cupped Levi's tiny breasts under her shirt which made her hitch another sad whimper.

"Now give me a kiss, and don't you dare bite me again."

Levi pressed her lips tightly on each other and shook her head furiously. In response, the guard angrily pinched her breasts. The bruise Gajeel had left on her right side a few days ago was still very tender and the new pressure made her shriek in pain.

"Don't like it when I 'fondle' your boobs? Well if you can call them that anyway, you've barely got any."

"If she doesn't please you, then why bother and assault her? Go find someone else!" Gray growled.

"Jealous?" The man snickered. "Guess I'll share the pleasure." He pulled his hands out from underneath the shirt and grabbed the hem. With one movement he pulled the piece of fabric up to her shoulders, revealing her naked chest. "Like the view?"

The girl desperately tried to cover up her chest but her assailant placed his knees on both her hands, making it impossible for her to move her arms and cover up. The two Fairy Tail men averted their gaze, trying to spare at least a bit of her dignity. But they could still hear the whimpers and sobbing, which pained them deeply.

"Seems like Gajeel has been a bit rough. Your right boob is all bruised. You're pretty beaten up."

Gray snapped his head back towards the girl and saw that the injuries were indeed not only on her face. He had hoped the bluenette was speaking the truth about not having been raped by Kurogane Gajeel, but the large bruise on her upper body suggested otherwise. His hands lit up with a misty fog, despite the magic depriver. "I swear I will kill every last member of this guild. Starting with you and that dragon slayer."

"Such a big mouth. Now shut the hell up, I have business to take care off." He hands slithered back up her body, touching every last bit of her exposed skin. She could feel the bulge nudge against her more persistent by the minute. She tried to squirm away from it, but that made him press against her even harder.  
The man let his tongue glide down her cheek, to her neck, down her chest where his mouth and hands kept playing around. The feeling of disgust kept on rising within Levi, but there was nothing she could do.

She looked up at her friends. Loke had slumped down and had curled up into a small ball again, too beaten up to keep himself conscious any longer. Gray just sat there with a pained and beaten look on his face, torn apart by the fact he couldn't do a thing to help her, even though he was just one meter away. When her teared up eyes met his, he sat back up to try and stop the man one last time, but Levi just shook her head slightly, knowing it wouldn't stop him and that going against the guard would only result in Gray and Loke being treated even worse. So she shook her head and put on a fake smile to make clear that he should let it go and that she would be okay.

Desperation flared up in the ice mage's eyes, not wanting to just ignore everything while his Nakama was being raped. But her lips formed a soundless plead: Please, I don't want you to see me like this.  
He slumped down defeated, knowing there was indeed nothing he could do or even try. He slowly turned around, his back towards her. She got a full view of his ripped up, bloodied skin and wondered how they could still be worrying for her when they were going through hell themselves. She saw how he pulled a blanket over Loke before sitting back down and placing his hands over his ears, shutting out the whimpers and cries she couldn't hold in.

Levi knew she had asked the hardest thing you could ask of a Fairy Tail mage while their Nakama was being hurt: to look away.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

_So that was chapter 6! I wanted to make an emotional moment between Levi and her nakama, so there you have it. I know it didn't involve Gajeel in person, but he will come back next chapter. Actually it was meant to be 1 big chapter together with this one, but that was becoming too long so I split it up. I'll upload the second part in a few days. _

_And if there's someone wondering why there isn't any Jet and Droy in this story, it's for the simple reason that I'm not really a fan of them. I think Levi, Gray and Loke would make a way more awesome team. Although I don't really know how I came to that idea, talk about a crack- pairing team._

_I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think._


End file.
